


The Green Girl

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And children, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF! Lorna, BAMF! Wanda, BFFs, Clint has a wife, F/M, Other, Pietro!, The Maximoff twins are awesome, There shall be more tags, Ultron is a sassy bitch, Ultron is screwed, but I'm to lazy., but they confused me greatly, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clint having a wife and children weren't the only surprises at the farm house? What if they were fostering a mutant with a dangerous past and family? What if she could help?</p><p>This is my AU of how the Maximoff twins now fit into the Marvel Universe. Please read the notes at beginning before judging.</p><p>Also Major AOU spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Team Mates

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!
> 
> So, I was confused by the Maximoff twins in Avengers: Age of Ultron. So I came up with my own story of them. So the twins are of gypsy decent just like in the comics, but they are not directly related to Magneto. Before you go and kill me hear me out. In this universe Magneto and Magda are too old to have realistically been the parents of the Maximoff twins. So instead they are the great niece and nephew of Magda and the last of the tribe. They offered themselves to be HYDRA experiments as teenagers and were held for 6 years. So they are about 21.
> 
> Also about Lorna. She is Magneto's granddaughter, and she grew up in Genosha as the heiress of the country. However, she has an extremely tumultuous relationship with her grandfather at age 18. She is the daughter of Arnold Dane and Magneto's human daughter. Arnold Dane is a mutant American buisness man, and Lorna has dual citizenship. She was extremely isolated as a child, and is shy, socially awkward, and naive because of this. However she isn't a dumb character, and is a lot like her grandfather skill wise. That's all I will be explaining because I will explain as the story goes on.

Chapter 1

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Clint apparently had a safe house where they could go to. The Avengers really needed it because they needed sometime to regroup. Bruce especially after destroying the African town due to the enhanced woman’s powers that they’re fighting that’s on Ultron’s side. They had seen visions that had shown them their failures and darkness. The promise of a safe place to lick their metaphorical and physical wounds along with sleep was all that was keeping them going.

 

They landed behind some trees by a little farmhouse. Their postured screamed defeat as they walked towards the door. They were asking questions about the place. Clint was cryptic and Natasha wasn’t telling them anything. He opened the door and they entered the residence.

 

Two little children attacked Clint’s knees leaving everyone in shock. There were two figures behinds them, one was a very pregnant woman with brown hair and a smile, the other was a young woman with bright green hair. She was smiling shyly at Clint.

 

“Daddy you’re back!” The two children said excitedly.

 

“Hey you two, hi Lorna, hi hon.” The pregnant woman approached the Avenger and kissed his cheek.

 

“Hello Clint, Ms. Romanov.”

 

“I thought I told you to call me Natasha, Lorna.” The girl blushes slightly.

 

“Oh leave her alone Nat, you know Lorna only does that because you are her idol.”

 

“I’m not anyone’s idol.”

 

“Oh please Nat that’s a lie.”

 

“Woah, why are there mini-hawkeyes and who’s she?”

 

“Oh, team meet my wife, two biological children, and our foster daughter Lorna. Everyone meet the Avengers.” The green haired girl waved shyly.

 

“Hello everyone… wow you guys are a lot more intimidating in real life.”

 

“So she’s your adoptive daughter?” Steve asked. The girl was distracted by the two children. One of which was asking for her to turn on a movie to show everyone.

 

“No, we just are helping her for a while. She’s a legal adult, but she just turned eighteen, and her family has… connections and she doesn’t want to go back.”

 

“She’s a mob kid?” Steve asks incredulously remembering about hearing about girls like that.

 

“No, she’s from a political family. She’s from another country. Not getting into it that’s her story to tell.”

 

Everyone was left confused but they didn’t push it. Well everyone except Tony Stark because that is how socially awkward he is.

 

“So where are you from?”

 

“Tony.”

 

“No it’s okay. I’m a runaway from Genosha. I ended up in America but I didn’t want to go back and SHIELD didn’t want to deal with me so Fury just kind of dumped me here.”

 

“So you’re a mutant.”

 

“Why else would my hair be green?” Thor decided at that moment to stalk outside with Steve following him. When Steve came in it was alone.

 

Things began to calm down after that as the Avengers went to change clothes, shower, and relax. Steve went outside to split the wood as he apparently needed to not think. Tony goes out with him to help cut the wood. They, as always, get into an argument and Steve rips apart one of the logs. Then Linda asked Tony to see if he could fix their tractor. He found it in the barn and he began talking to it. He was trying to coax it into telling him it’s secrets. However a voice interrupts.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

Lorna was pulling the laundry out when she found that most of things in the dryer were Natasha’s from when she stayed over. She decided to go upstairs and give them to her, knowing that nothing is better than coming out of the shower was to get into warm and clean clothes. 

 

As she approached their room she heard them talking. She opened the door and heard them talking about who are monsters and who are not monsters. She decided to interrupt.

 

“You two aren’t monsters. Some people might think you are, but your eyes they betray that fact. I grew up around real monsters. Men and women that could pass themselves off as normal people, as stable people who wouldn’t hurt a fly. Then they would turn around and rip someone to shreds because they didn’t abide by curfew. I saw people that twisted hurt, and angry children into something morally grotesque and unrecognizable. You might have done terrible things, made some mistakes, hurt people. However, you didn’t enjoy doing it unless that person was more monstrous than what you had to become to survive.”

 

She left Natasha’s clothes on the floor in front of her and left quietly closing the door.

 

She then went downstairs, and found that Stark was distracted by a african american man with an eye patch. She decided to go outside and offer to help Steve.

 

“It’s alright Miss. You don’t need to do anything.”

 

“You’re a guest Captain, and besides it’s not like exert myself.” She used her power to float her axe towards her. She picked up the piece of wood and used her controlled axe to cut it in half. She then repeats this action.

 

“You’re a telekinetic?”

 

“No metalokinetic, I can only control metal. Now come on Steve. I’m going to leave you in the dust.” He smiles at the challenge. Once all of the wood is chopped they go inside. They find Tony talking to Bruce while the man from earlier talked to Clint. She inferred from the eye patch and how Clint treated him with respect that he is Nick Fury.

 

The children assaulted her legs and she ruffled their hair and untangled herself from their fervent embraces. She then went to help Linda with dinner. They decide to make Li’s favorite, mac n’ cheese. You can’t really go wrong with mac n’ cheese. 

 

They ate and then began to plan out their next move. Lorna heard the name of the thing they were up against. A robot named Ultron that Tony had made to try and keep the world safe, but had turned on him almost immediately. They were also against two people that had powers. The Maximoff twins the boy had speed, and the girl telekinesis, telepathy, and slight clairvoyance.

 

“Miss Dane, I know you’re not really one for fighting but will you help us take out Ultron?”

 

“Yeah, if he’s as dangerous as you say he is and he wants to destroy the Earth. I think I might have to.”

 

“Well then, welcome to the Avengers.”

 


	2. Debut of a Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna is now a part of the Avengers. Now they have to plan their next move against Ultron. However, this time they have some unexpected help.

Chapter 2

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Lorna was more than a little amazed by her new team mates. She wanted to be able to help them, but she wasn’t sure about what she was going to do to help them. She couldn’t fight very well, only fight using metal. She was physically fit. However she wasn’t exactly a fighter. However she would do what she could.

 

Right now they were trying to figure out the next move of their opponent. The children were distracted by the movie that was playing on the screen. Lorna just listened intently not knowing much about who they are going to fight. They found out that someone had been changing all of the codes to missiles from basically every country.

 

“So we have an ally?” Steve asked.

 

“We have someone who doesn’t like Ultron. That doesn’t mean we have an ally.”

 

“I’ll go to find the hacker. It will show up in Nexus. But what’s his next move?”

 

“I don’t know, do you?” Fury was not helping them.

 

Lorna begins to think about what she’s heard about Ultron. He seemed like a homicidal maniac in a robot. He thinks that the human race is inferior and incapable of true peace.

 

“Do you think he’s going to make a human body for himself? If he thinks humans are inferior wouldn’t he try to make some being that is superior. He also has a ego so it must be himself.”

 

“Has anyone been in contact with Helen Shou?” Lorna didn’t know who she was but everyone immediately froze.

 

“He’s going to use the cradle to make himself into a cyborg with the vibranium he stole.”

 

“Vibranium?”

 

“Strongest metal around.”

 

“Actually that’s adamantium.”

 

“Adamantium?”

 

“The metal that coats Wolverine’s skeleton. Most of it was bought by some company in Japan.”

 

“We’re getting off subject.”

 

“Sorry.” Lorna apologizes.

 

“Alright, that means Bruce will head to the Avengers tower, I’ll go to Nexus, and the rest of us will be going to Seoul to check up on Dr. Chou.”

 

“May I ask what the cradle is?” Lorna questions nervously.

 

“The cradle is a 3D tissue printer that she uses to regrow skin and save lives.”

 

“Has it ever made a synthetic human before?”

 

“Not that we know of, but I think it has the capabilities the only problem is that it won’t have the energy to live.”

 

“Loki’s staff, that’s what they’re going to use.” Clint said in a haunted voice. “They’re going to use the power of that to power the new being.”

 

“You mean the one that…?”

 

“Yes.” Everyone is quiet.

 

“Okay that’s well… god I can’t take this atmosphere, and we have a couple other things to do. Like what will be her superhero name, and what will she be wearing?”

 

“I’m keeping my face hidden until further notice.”

 

“Yeah names…” Natasha said.

 

“Magnetrix!” Everyone gave Tony an exasperated look.

 

“No, that sounds like a stripper name.” Clint stated. “What else besides magnets?”

 

“Don’t magnets have opposing poles? Maybe something to do with that?” Natasha suggests

“Polaris.” Lorna whispered. Everyone turned towards the girl with a thoughtful look on her face.

 

“Polaris, clever, I like it sounds cool.” Everyone at this point was just done with Tony so they all gave him the raised eyebrow even Lorna.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

In Seoul

 

The twins were at the office of Dr. Helen Chou as she made the cyborg that would be Ultron’s new body. Wanda approached the ‘cradle’ as it was supposedly called. They had just finished the brain and Ultron was plugged in ready to conjoin with this life form that they were creating. Wanda had the vague feeling that many would think that this was seriously wrong. However, Wanda was not very concerned with religion.

 

She put her hands on top of the cradle and began to read it’s thoughts. She was amazed until she got one image. She pulled her hands back like she had been burned.

 

“You were only supposed to kill Stark. This has gone too far.” She backed up into her brother who kept her from attacking the robot.

 

They had gone too far. It was too out of control. She could only hope that their enemies stopped this cybernetic madman. However she wasn’t going to leave everything to chance. She undid the mind control on the doctor performing the creation of the being. The woman shut it down and Ultron shot her. Pietro sped them off to avoid Ultron’s wrath.

 

However, she saw it. The Avengers coming towards a truck that Ultron had loaded the cradle into. She was relieved, and so was Pietro.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

With Lorna

 

Steve engaged Ultron who was on top of the truck that the cradle was in. Lorna not wanting to be useless took out the robot guards by crushing them. She didn’t do that to the driver though because she couldn’t drive that well. She also kept Steve from being hit in vital places. They were too fast for her to stop punches. She could only deflect. The machine apparently got angry at her and she fell off the truck because she had concentrated too much on stopping the bullets. 

 

She braced herself for broken bones and immense pain. However, she only felt the sensation of being held by someone. She opened her eyes and saw silver hair. She immediately looked at his face.

 

“Why are you helping me?” She knew this was one of the enhanced on Ultron’s side.

 

“Ultron is going to far. We only wanted Tony Stark dead. Not the entire planet.”

 

“Put me down.”

 

“I have to get out of traffic first.”

 

“I said. PUT. ME. DOWN.” She reached out her power to knock her out of his arms and grab him up. This caused everyone in the area to scream and run away.

 

“I thought I told you I was helping you!”

 

“Well take me back to where everything is going on!”

 

He glares at her and huffs. She lets him down and she glares right back at him. However he’s taller than her so it isn’t very effective.

 

“You want to go back to the action?”

 

“Yes, drop me off where the captain is.”

 

“Alright princess.” She glares at him angrily. They zip off and find Captain and the other girl in a train together.

 

“Steve! Stop fighting her!” Steve looks at her with the twin behind her inching towards his sister.

 

“Lorna are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, the flash and his sister are on our side.”

 

“The flash? But he is a stupid superhero.” Lorna glares at him. However, before they could really finish talking everything out the train propelled itself off of the tracks. Lorna immediately began to use her power over to make it stop she found the load to be extremely difficult.

 

“Pietro move the civilians out of the way.” Then she felt like she was being helped. She looked behind her and saw the other enhanced helping her out using telekinesis. 

 

They manage to stop it in a not so good part of town. The passengers run off screaming. The four exit after Lorna checks her hood. It was off because of the speedster. She prayed that it was after she had grabbed them both out and her face wasn’t caught on camera.

 

“We need to get to the cradle.” The woman says.

 

“It’s fine we got it.”

 

“Where do you think Ultron got his destroy for the good of the world part of his personality from?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> DO NOT FLAME! GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!


End file.
